True Friendship: A Child's Curiosity
by ShivaVixen
Summary: INAD verse. Joanna's five, curious, and there's a Klingon that looks bored. What else is there but to ask him hundreds of questions? Put in Humor cause there's no 'Fluff' catergory!


**I do not own Star Trek, just this Alternate Universe.**

**This takes place during the 'Epilogue' of True Friendship, and is in Joanna's view.**

**A Child's Curiosity**

Joanna understood a lot of things, but there were a lot of things that it took her a while to process. Like large gatherings of people, talking about things that only adults cared about. (Five year olds didn't understand politics, nor did they care to.)

With her Daddy needing to take a break from dancing, she began to explore the hall. (She made sure to keep her Daddy in sight, though. She didn't like being too far from him.) A lot of people were talking in groups, but there was a person sitting by himself. His head looked a little strange to her . . . What had Daddy called him? A Clinging?

"Hi!" He blinked down at her, "How come you're not talking like all the other adults?"

"Err . . ." He stared at her blankly. "Who are you?"

"My name's Joanna, what's yours?"

"I'm Major Worf."

"You're a Clinging, right?" For a moment he gave her another blank stare, before correcting her.

"A Klingon."

"Oh, I'm human." Joanna tilted her head, studying him. "Are those real?" She pointed to his head ridges, curious. "Daddy says your skulls are different, but those look like they hurt."

"They are real, and they do not hurt, I don't think your bones hurt you." He pointed out. Joanna considered this for a minute.

"Can I touch them? Please?" He gave a slight sigh, and Joanna recognized the look most adults got when she asked too much. "Sorry, Daddy says I'm as curious as a kitten."

"A kitten?"

"It's a baby cat, an animal."

"Is it similar to a tiger? I know your kind calls them big cats."

"Yeah, but it's smaller, not as dangerous." Joanna hopped onto the chair. "You have cats on your planet?"

"No, there are very few animals on _Qo'noS_- That's the Klingon home planet."

"Kro . . . nos?" Joanna tilted her head.

"That is close enough." He nodded.

"Is it nice there? Is it like Earth?"

"Humans could live there. And it is my home."

"But is it nice there?" Joanna swung her legs a little. "Are there kids my age?"

"It is nice, and there are children of various ages, so I don't doubt there are several your age."

"What games do they play? Or do Klingons not play games? I know Vulcan children don't, they study a lot."

"Klingons spend much of their time learning how to fight, but they are allowed to play." Joanna kept asking questions, occasionally answering the few Major Worf had about the human terms she used.

"Major- who's child is this?" Another Klingon, this one with an Andorian Delegate, walked over.

"This is Joanna . . ." The Major blinked. "I don't believe I got your last name."

"I think I forgot to say it . . ." Joanna scrunched up her nose, before shaking her head. "I'm Joanna McCoy." She smiled at them, earning a return smile from the Andorian delegate.

"Your father is Doctor Leonard McCoy?"

"That's right." Joanna grinned up at her daddy as he came up behind her. "I hope she's been behaving herself."

"She's a credit to your house, I enjoyed talking with her." Major Worf nodded. "Though, I must agree with your assessment of her being a 'curious kitten'." McCoy chuckled.

"That she is, I caught her trying to get into a maintenance shaft the other day because she wanted to see where it went."

"Daddy, how else was I supposed to find out?" The Andorian chuckled, and both Klingons failed to hide the amusement in their eyes. "There are too many lines on the diagram."

"Lord help me when you get an interest in technology." He sighed. "It's getting close to your bedtime, Jojo, we're going to have to start goodbye."

"Okay Daddy." She hopped off the chair. "Bye Mr. Worf! It was interesting!"

"Thank you for your conversation, Miss Joanna." She smiled, and waved at the other two.

"I'm going to say good-bye to Uncle Scotty!" She shot off.

"Thank you for putting up with her, I was talking to Delegate Dax and couldn't get away."

"It was my honor to do so, she is a very bright child." Major Worf nodded.

"That she is." McCoy gave a proud smile. "I'll wish you all a pleasant night." He gave them all a slight wave and headed over to where the others had started to gather around Joanna.

* * *

><p><strong>Note on Major Worf: This is not the Worf from Next Generation. This is the future Colonel Worf from 'Undiscovered Country'. I needed a Klingon that didn't have the fighting history with Kirk (that said, those Klingons (Kor, Koloth, and Kang) will eventually come into play) and was the most likely to be a diplomat. (Colonel Worf won by a landslide). However, Major Worf is the Grandfather of the Worf in Next Generation (It's never expressly stated on any screen, but that was the idea of the writers of the movie). <strong>

**There are a couple easter eggs in this scene, on that note, can you find them? A couple are really obscure . . .**


End file.
